


Quick Fix

by SammiB



Category: Hit the Floor (TV), Zude - Fandom
Genre: 2 part, Fluff and Smut, M/M, post 310
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiB/pseuds/SammiB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 3x10. Taking off from that last zude scene we were left with. I really hope we don't have to wait another 2 years to see this beautiful couple on screen. In the meantime, trying to kill time with fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Fix

Jude had seen the light. Literally he was being blinded by it. But the shattered portrait of Jelena had brought more than just that. Jude saw the glass splayed across the floor and realized that he did it. He screwed it up. 

His eyes had said it all.  _This is where you say some cheesy line like 'where ever you go, I do too'_. Jude didn't say that or anything. Too clouded by loyalty, for a minute the line between Team Lionel and Team Zero got blurred a little bit. 

Jude always knew what he wanted from the beginning: Zero. He wanted to know him, be with him, and love him. It had taken a while but Zero had let him do that, he gave every piece of himself to Jude and more. They loved each other as strong and intense as possible; as much as they deserved but never got before. And here Jude was messing it up. He didn't need to think about anything other than Zero and the future that they were going to have together. And with that Jude raced down the hall to catch up to Zero. He reached out for Zero's arm but he pulled away.

"Will you just hear me out? We can figure this out." Jude spoke as he followed Zero down the hall. 

"What's left to figure out? You'll stay here while I'll go to some crappy team that doesn't even know what the playoffs looks like. You do what you have to do and I'll-" 

"Stop!" Jude took hold of Zero's hand again and this time he stayed. Zero looked into Jude's eyes for one second and saw how scared he was. He probably didn't want to thing about being pulled away from Zero right when they were just finally getting to a good place. But to Zero, this was the reality that they were facing and there was nothing to stop it. 

They were in a messed up situation. There was no denying that. But Jude believed that they could get through this and find a way. From what he was hearing from Zero, it was better that they just give up now. Jude's eyes fell to the ground and caught the little pool of blood growing on the floor. He followed the drips ups to Zero's arm where blood flowed in strategic lines that crossed in some places. Then that was all he could think about.  

"Your arm." Jude exclaimed. Zero took a quick glance at the wounds on his arm. He saw it, felt it. Pain was the last thing on his mind. 

 Jude took charge and pulled Zero towards the infirmary. He rummaged through the cabinets until he found the peroxide.  With one hand he held Zero's arm over the sink, with the other he poured the peroxide onto his arm. Zero closed his eyes and winced at the temporary sting. Both remained silent as Jude used tweezers to take out the shards of glass in his arm.  

Jude's eyes may have been trained on tending to Zero's wounds but his mind was elsewhere. His mind races with possible options of how to Lionel and his relationship with Zero. 

The silence left Zero with no choice but to think too: 

After everything this is where they ended up. After all that he had done, him and Jude would end like this. Zero had just started to feel like maybe, just maybe, he could be happy. He and Jude could be happy together.

"Zero." He called and spoke about how Lionel had been there for him and how she needed him now more than ever before. 

All Zero could think about was how it wasn't Jude's fault. It wasn't hers either. If anything it was his for underestimating his opponent. He knew that there would come a time when karma would come back to kick him in the ass. He just wished that that time wasn't now. When he had everything that mattered. 

He knew he shouldn't be mad a Jude but he was. He tried to make sense of it, tried to figure out some way for this, them, to work. But no matter how he put it in his head, Jude had chose Lionel over him. It was Jude's fault for being loyal to a fault. 

He heard his name being called again and thought how he couldn't blame Jude for being himself. He loved that he was loyal, honest, and transparent. He never hid how he felt and when he tried it was like it oozes out of his face and body. Especially when it came to Zero. 

"Gideon." He had called out and Zero had come out of the internal battle he was having with himself. Jude was the only one with permission to call on his name, the only one who knew the real him. He looked at Jude like he did every day and saw that he couldn't let this go by the likes of Jelena. 

"Give me two weeks. That's all I need." Before he thought it was useless for Jude to try and save what they had. If he was going to fight so would he. 

**Author's Note:**

> 310 Thoughts: I think it's pretty obvious who shot Jelena *cough cough* Ahsha *cough cough* But then again when it comes to senor Larosa things are never that straightforward. 
> 
> Damn Jelena, Back at it again stabbing people in the back and flipping the script. But really tho even if Jelena didn't get shot she would have the shittiest team(no Zero and No Terrence). 
> 
> Sloan proving once again she bout that action *Thug Lyfe*
> 
> Didn't really feel for that whole German Raquel sit. If you kill someone you should pay for your crimes. People are in Jail for less and have to deal with it.
> 
> Dersha Proposal *aww that's cute*  
> Zude Proposal *AGHGhGHGH* 
> 
> WHERE IS SEASON 4???????
> 
> P.S. part 2 coming soon


End file.
